1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a bottle-shaped container, i.e., a so-called pinch grip type bottle-shaped container wherein the body part of the container main body is dividedly formed with finger-receiving recesses that can be used as a grip part for gripping the container.
2. Related Art
Synthetic resin containers as represented by PET bottles are light in weight, easy to handle, and have transparency to exhibit a refined appearances comparable to glass containers, besides that they can be manufactured at low cost. Thus, such containers are widely used as containers for filling therein foods, beverages, cosmetics, medicines or the like.
There is a recent tendency to demand for reduction of the resin amount to be used per one container, from the standpoint of effective utilization of resources and reduction in amount of wastes. To cope with such a demand, there are used pinch grip type bottle-shaped containers wherein the body part of the container itself is gripped for pouring the contents. Particularly, pinch grip type bottle-shaped containers have been widely used in case of large-sized containers with a filling volume of 2.7 liters or more for containing therein Japanese “sake”, soy sauce, edible oil, Japanese “shochu” (distilled spirit), and whisky.
It is conventional practice to mold a bottle-shaped container made of synthetic resin, by blow molding process, and particularly by biaxial-stretching blow molding process. However, in the case of a pinch grip type bottle-shaped container, the container is provided, at its sidewall regions of the container main body part, with opposed recesses that can be touched and held by fingers or fingertips for enabling users to readily grip the body part of the container. As such, there are instances wherein the container after the molding process cannot be readily released from the mold such recesses. Therefore, it would be desirable to further improve the pinch grip type bottle-shaped containers such that they can be manufactured with higher productivity.